Lo que traiga la paz
by Eakeles
Summary: Porque el fin de una guerra no es el final de todo. Nyo!España e Inglaterra. Ahora continuado, ¿cómo acabaron así?
1. Lo que traiga la paz

Hetalia, Nyo!Spain/Isabel (no oficial) Fernández Carriedo e Inglaterra /Arthur Kirkland pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya no a mí.

**Lo que traiga la paz**

Isabel sonrió, estaba leyendo una copia del tratado de paz recientemente firmado que le había entregado uno de los delegados españoles. En dicho tratado se establecían unas condiciones muy favorables para el Imperio español, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír con picardía, pese a lo mal que había comenzado el enfrentamiento, al final le habían salido bastante bien las cosas y ahora podría tomarse un descanso, quizá en Nápoles con su pequeña italiana, o visitar a sus desatendidas colonias americanas, o disfrutar de un rato de hermanos con cierto portugués, eran tantas las opciones que casi la empezaban a marear.

Siguió andando tranquilamente por los pasillos del palacio, imaginando sus futuras vacaciones, hasta que, sin saber muy bien como, se vio acorralada contra la pared por un par de brazos a la altura de sus hombros y el tratado en el suelo. Frunció el ceño. No necesitó escuchar la suave risa maliciosa para saber quién era el causante de su situación.

- No deberías poner esa cara, tu rostro es demasiado adorable para que lo estropees con muecas feas – susurró el que la tenía "prisionera" en su oído, demasiado cerca para el gusto de la española que se revolvió un poco, inútilmente.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Arthur? – preguntó intentando no demostrar su molestia y, fallando estrepitosamente.

- Bueno, estás en mi casa y ni siquiera te has dignado a saludarme, me parece muy poco cortés por tu parte, _Elizabeth_ – respondió Inglaterra sin ninguna intención de alejarse de ella, es más, haciendo el espacio entre ellos mucho más reducido.

Isabel frunció el ceño todavía más, odiaba la traducción de su nombre en inglés, más aún por las connotaciones que tenía, por quien se había llamado así. Y Arthur lo sabía, por eso su sonrisa era más amplia. España maldijo entre dientes en su idioma y fijó su mirada sobre la de Inglaterra.

- En realidad, tú eres el que está siendo un mal anfitrión, _Arturo_ – murmuró con una sonrisa falsa sobre sus labios, no se había podido resistir a devolverle la del nombre, aunque seguía siendo más suave para él – he estado mucho tiempo en tu casa y tú no has venido a verme en ningún momento, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer – terminó intentado empujarle para alejarle de ella, en vano.

- Entonces, tendré que compensarte por toda esa desatención.

El rubio terminó de reducir las distancias y juntó sus labios con los de la española, quien, inconscientemente, abrió la boca permitiéndole profundizar en el beso. Isabel también notó como las manos que se apoyaban en la pared, reteniéndola, ahora se colocaban sobre su cintura y espalda, bajando peligrosamente, lo que le devolvió a la realidad. Levantó la rodilla y golpeó las regiones vitales de Inglaterra, el cual, sorprendido, la soltó, esto permitió a España empujarlo lejos de ella. Creyó escuchar algo así como _Bloody hell_ salir de la boca del rubio.

- Tanta atención me agobia – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Arthur alzó su verde mirada para encontrarse con los ojos, también verdes, de Isabel y se irguió con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de acumular.

- No tendrías que haber hecho eso, acabamos de firmar la paz y aún sigues en pie de guerra.

- Por eso mismo, hemos firmado la paz, a petición tuya te recuerdo – dijo Isabel altanera, a fin de cuentas, el tratado le era bastante favorable – así que agradecería que dejaras de acosarme, si no te importa – terminó irónicamente con los manos sobre la cintura.

- No seas, así, yo pensaba que ahora que habíamos arreglado nuestras diferencias podríamos mejorar nuestra relación.

Isabel bufó molesta cuando vio que el inglés volvía a la carga, ya estaba a menos de un paso de ella, ¿es qué ese hombre no se cansaba nunca? ¿Le iba el riesgo? Se respondió a sí misma, obviamente le gustaba el riesgo y la aventura, como a ella, al fin y al cabo, era un pirata.

Apoyó las manos en los hombros de Arthur para impedir que se acercara más a ella, pero en seguida se volvió a ver atrapada entre el cuerpo del inglés y la pared. Empezaba a desear que no hubiesen firmado la paz y que no se encontrasen en Londres, así podría darle una paliza sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

- ¡Quieres soltarme de una vez! ¡_Joder_! – gritó España. Empezaba a estar muy enfadada, sobre todo por la sonrisa maliciosa de Inglaterra que asomaba de nuevo en los labios de su, hasta hacía unas pocas horas, rival.

- Una dama no debe decir esas palabrotas – regañó Inglaterra medio en broma – aunque, bien pensado, tú no eres una dama – finalizó con una pequeña risa.

- ¿Y eso te molesta? – fue la contestación de España. Ya no se resistía, no merecía la pena, al final Arthur tendría que dejarle salir, no es que fuesen aliados, pero ya no eran enemigos y no sería inteligente forzar la situación tan pronto.

- Al contrario, me encanta. Si fueras una dama refinada no serías ni la mitad de lo interesante que eres ahora, capitana – susurró de nuevo en su oído.

Isabel se sonrojó, no pudo evitarlo, le pasaba bastante a menudo con los piropos, porque eso era un piropo, por lo menos, viniendo de Arthur, lo era.

- Cállate y suéltame, cualquiera que nos vea va a pensar cosas que no son – dijo la española volteando la cara avergonzada para cambiar de tema.

- Tienes razón, quizá debamos continuar esta conversación en un lugar… más íntimo… como mi habitación – sugirió Inglaterra con voz insinuante justo en el oído de la española.

- Eres un maldito pervertido – se le escapó entre dientes a Isabel. Seguía sin mirar al inglés a los ojos. Sus mejillas habían adquirido más tonalidad roja y empezaba a parecerse cada vez más a sus adorados tomates.

- Solo contigo, _my gypsy_ – murmuró mientras besaba la mejilla que parecía ofrecerle la española – aunque todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿eso significa que puedo tomármelo como un sí?

- En tus sueños, _maldito cabrón_ – fue la respuesta decidida de España que volvía a mirar desafiante a Inglaterra a los ojos.

- Oh, créeme que allí te hago muchas cosas, aunque la realidad tampoco se queda corta. Supongo que prefieres un camarote en un barco que una habitación con una cama – siguió refutando Arthur.

España volvió a sonrojarse y a maldecir mentalmente su escasa resistencia al inglés cuando sus encuentros pasaban de la batalla a un marco más pasional, siempre acababa rindiéndose al deseo y a la locura y, seguramente, si seguían así, esta vez acabaría siendo algo parecido, sobre todo porque su resistencia había pasado a ser solamente verbal desde hacía ya un buen rato.

- Lo que tú necesitas es un jarro de agua fría, ¿por qué no te vas a dar una vuelta por Escocia con tu hermano para que se te refresquen las ideas?

- Me encantaría, pero con él no puedo hacer lo que quiero hacer contigo, _sweetheart_ – comentó Arthur.

- No siempre se puede conseguir todo lo que se quiere – le increpó Isabel con una mirada insinuante.

- Pero yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

Isabel iba a darle una respuesta cortante a eso, pero el sonido de alguien acercándose desde el final del pasillo la distrajo, lo que fue aprovechado por Arthur para cogerla en brazos y llevársela en dirección contraria a donde se escuchaban los pasos. El tratado olvidado en el suelo.

- ¡¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame! – gritó España revolviéndose entre sus brazos, dificultando bastante a Inglaterra cargarla.

- Estate quietecita, no querrás que te vean en esta situación – murmuró Arthur incómodo para evitar que se moviera tanto.

Isabel apretó los labios, pero dejó de resistirse, sería demasiado incómodo si alguien los encontraba así, sobre todo para ella. Se sorprendió cuando vio que salían del palacio, sorprendentemente sin cruzarse con nadie, creía que Arthur la llevaría hasta su habitación, al menos eso le había dado a entender antes, pero parecía que el inglés tenía otros planes.

- ¿A dónde me llevas? – preguntó con curiosidad, sin estar a la defensiva, cambio que percibió el inglés, por lo que también se permitió el lujo de relajarse un poco.

- Voy a enseñarte Londres, la mayoría de las veces que has estado aquí ha sido como prisionera o demasiado cortas como para hacer una visita a la ciudad, así que voy a arreglar eso – dijo Arthur con una sonrisa y bajándola para que pudiese ir andando - ¿te gusta la idea? – acabó ofreciéndole el brazo.

- Creo que es lo único inteligente que has dicho desde que nos hemos visto – dijo Isabel aceptando el brazo de Arthur y, sorprendentemente, dándole un beso en la mejilla que dejó al rubio sorprendido y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas - ¿dónde vamos primero? – preguntó mientras se alejaban.

OMAKE

Los insistentes golpes en su puerta despertaron a Arthur, quien se levantó molesto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta poniéndose unos calzones por el camino para ocultar su desnudez. Abrió la puerta y dirigió una de sus peores miradas al pobre criado que estaba al otro lado, temblando.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó cortante.

- Y-Yo…yo, es que, m-me han enviado – tartamudeó el pobre chico, lo que agotó con la poca paciencia de Inglaterra.

- Habla claro.

- Son los delegados españoles – dijo de corrillo – n-no encuentran a _ma'am Spain_ y… que-querrían saber si-si usted sabe algo – finalizó con la cabeza gacha.

Arthur levantó una de sus pobladas cejas y con una mueca irónica respondió a la pregunta.

- ¿Por qué iba a saber yo dónde está España? Si sus niñeras no son capaces de encontrarla no es mi problema, ni el de ningún inglés – dijo Arthur y cerró la puerta de un portazo sin dar tiempo al pobre criado a sobreponerse.

Se dirigió de vuelta a la cama, algo raro en él, que una vez levantado no era capaz de volver a entrar en ella hasta la noche, pero también tenía sus excepciones, como era el caso.

- ¿Qué quería? – preguntó una voz desde la cama.

- Parece ser que tus niñeras andan desesperados porque no te encuentran por ninguna parte – dijo Arthur que ya estaba entre las sábanas y sin ropa de nuevo, por lo que pudo abrazar a su compañera por la espalda – no sé por qué creían que yo sabría algo – añadió con su característica sonrisa irónica.

- Yo tampoco lo sé – mientras hablaba la castaña se había girado para estar de cara a Arthur – a veces se les ocurren cosas muy raras – y le besó.

Arthur correspondió al beso y se colocó sobre ella, entre sus piernas. Cuando se separaron la castaña le miró pícaramente.

- Aunque creo que podemos dejarles esperando un ratito más ¿a ti que te parece?

Por toda respuesta Arthur se lanzó sobre su boca de nuevo para repetir lo ocurrido durante la noche anterior, porque, tenía que reconocerlo, haber firmado la paz traía muchas ventajas.

**Y hasta aquí mi segunda historia con Nyo!España y la primera UKEsp (me encantan y no sé porqué). Haz el amor y no la guerra XD.**

**¿Está OC España? Bueno, Himaruya dijo que Nyo!España es más fuerte que Antonio y, personalmente, creo que Inglaterra es una de las pocas, por no decir la única, persona capaz de sacarla de sus casillas (tanto nyo como no nyo), por eso son tan sexys.**

**Otra cosa, bueno se supone que todo el rato hablan en el idioma de los países (sino no sé cómo se entenderían) algo así como el esperanto, y la parte en cursiva sería lo que dicen en su propio idioma, menos la conversación de Arthur con el criado que sería toda en inglés. Esta idea del idioma me parece que la empezó Miruru, pero tampoco estoy segura.**

**Históricamente el fic está ambientado en 1604, el Tratado de Londres que puso fin a la guerra anglo-española de entre 1585-1604. Y ahora un poquito de lección histórica (saca el bolígrafo y pone voz de maestra) Pese a lo que se sabe comúnmente de esta guerra, tras la derrota de la Armada Invencible en 1588 (llamada así por los ingleses, porque en España era la Grande y Felicísima Armada, toma castaña con el nombrecito de todos modos) al año siguiente tuvo lugar la Contrarmada inglesa, o lo que es lo mismo, metieron la pata igual que los españoles con la anterior, además no supieron aprovechar el bajón defensivo de España, por lo que las cosas volvieron a igualarse bastante, con la única diferencia de que ahora los dos países estaban arruinados. Después de estos dos desastres (uno para cada país) hubo más batallas, apoyos a los rebeldes, Inglaterra a Holanda y España a Irlanda por ejemplo, que no terminó de ir muy bien, así que tras la muerte de Felipe II y Elizabeth I, sus herederos decidieron firmaron un tratado de paz, a petición del rey inglés, que era resultó ser bastante favorable a España. En él se establecía que: Inglaterra dejaba de apoyar a los rebeldes holandeses, abría el paso por el Canal de la Mancha para el comercio de España con los Países Bajos, impedía el comercio de cualquier inglés entre España y Holanda y, lo más importante, se suprimía la piratería por el Océano Atlántico, a cambio España facilitaba el comercio inglés con sus colonias americanas, renunciaba a tratar de invadir Inglaterra, a coronar un rey católico y a la defensa del catolicismo en Inglaterra. La paz duró hasta 1624. Fin de la lección histórica. Si alguien quiere puedo hacer una especie de precuela a este fic con alguno de los eventos de la guerra.**

**Otra cosa, ¿por qué Isabel y no Antonia? Bueno, principalmente porque me gusta más y, también porque el nombre inglés de Isa es Elizabeth, como la amada reina de Inglaterra y bastante odiada por Isa (está celosa porque Arthur la quería mucho XD), así que le molesta muchísimo cuando la llaman así, lo cual es muy gracioso.**

**Y no sé que más, espero que os haya gustado y si queréis enviéis reviews, se aceptan tomates, tazas de té, flores, gatitos… scones no por favor XD y, sobre todo, sugerencias para más fics con Nyo!España y cualquier país (pero no me hagáis emparejarla románticamente con Italia del Sur, que no me sale) a ser posible con un hecho histórico, pero sino da igual.**


	2. Armada

**Armada**

¿Cómo había podido pasarle esto a ella? ¡Era España! La nación más poderosa del momento. Alguien iba a tener que pagar por ello, alguno de sus comandantes principalmente, es que todavía no llegaba a comprender como había acabado encerrada en una celda de uno de los barcos ingleses, bueno, en realidad sí que sabía cómo, no habían dejado de aparecer los problemas desde que habían pasado las costas de A Coruña, barcos que se desvían, problemas meteorológicos, más barcos perdidos, pero esta vez capturados por los ingleses, especialmente ese odioso de Francis Drake. ¡Un desastre! Y para colmo, el estúpido de las cejas pavoneándose por ahí, ¿por qué? ¿Por haberla capturado? ¿Por haber evitado un ataque en sus costas? ¿Por haberla vencido? ¡Había sido pura suerte! Pero eso no iba a quedar así.

A la vez que refunfuñaba mentalmente, había conseguido sacar su mano derecha de las esposas que la encadenaban, era evidente que estaban diseñadas para un hombre, por lo que ella, con sus finas muñecas no había tenido grandes problemas en deshacerse de ellas. Continuó con la otra mano y, una vez que estuvo libre, se aproximó hasta la puerta, quería comprobar si era capaz de abrirla y salir del barco, aunque fuese a nada, el canal de la Mancha no era tan ancho ¿no? De todas formas su plan era conseguir uno de los botes, aunque primero tenía que volver al problema de la puerta cerrada con llave. Inútil, llevaba ya un rato dándole vueltas y no se le ocurría nada. Desistió cuando escuchó pasos aproximándose a la celda y rápidamente volvió a colocarse las esposas, no quería que descubriesen su única ventaja tan pronto, y se sentó en el suelo poniendo cara aburrida.

La puerta chirrió al abrirse y la atravesó una de las personas que menos ganas tenía de ver. Arthur Kirkland, la representación de Inglaterra.

- _How are you, my darling_? – fue lo que dijo el inglés desde la puerta, a contraluz, por lo que Isabel no podía observar la expresión de su cara, algo que agradecía, porque no le apetecía nada volver a ver esa mirada prepotente – _Don't be naughty, you should answer when someone asks you_ – continuó al no recibir respuesta.

Inglaterra se acercó a su rival y se agachó para estar a su altura. La mano derecha del rubio se acercó a la barbilla de España y la levantó para que sus miradas se encontraran. Arthur mostró una sonrisa maliciosa.

- _You look so good in chains_ – susurró al oído de su prisionera a la vez que tomaba sus manos esposadas entre las suyas – _however, I think it's not enough_.

España apenas pudo reaccionar cuando se vio con una cadena más en torno a su cuello. Dicha cadena terminaba sobre las manos del inglés. Se molestó demasiado y no pudo seguir manteniendo su fachada de indiferencia, algo que llevaba buscando Inglaterra desde que había entrado.

- _¿De qué vas, hijo de puta?_ – le gritó enfadada en su propio idioma. El tirón de la cadena le impidió seguir con una retahíla de insultos dirigidos al inglés, sobre todo cuando se encontró a prácticamente un centímetro de su boca.

- _You mustn't speak that language of yours in my boat_ – fue la respuesta del inglés sonriente – _I should punish you_.

- _¿Y qué me vas a hacer?_ – preguntó desafiante Isabel.

La castaña empezó a arrepentirse del desafía en cuanto vio como Kirkland se relamía su labio superior sin apartar sus ojos, llenos de lujuria, de ella. Eso no pintaba bien, nada bien, su boca traicionera solía gastarle malas pasadas, pero no pensaba desdecirse, era demasiado orgullosa para eso.

Arthur dirigió una mirada al cuerpo de la chica sin separarse mucho de ella. Le gustaba cuando llevaba pantalones, así podía apreciar la forma de sus piernas, por no hablar del espectacular trasero que poseía, el mejor de los que él había visto, además pudo apreciar que la blusa, cortada y manchada en algunas zonas, mostraba más de lo que a Isabel le gustaría, además, el moño medio deshecho, con mechones cayendo rebeldes sobre su cara daba mayor encanto al conjunto, con esa mirada desafiante, parecía una fierecilla enjaulada, y él era el cazador.

- _We'll see _– murmuró apartándose de ella unos pasos.

Isabel creía que se iría y la dejaría tranquila, pero se equivocaba, únicamente se había alejado de ella para soltar la cadena que unía las esposas a los grilletes de la pared, de manera que ahora seguía encadenada, pero ya no atada a la pared. Arthur tiró de la cadena sujeta a su cuello y la obligó a levantarse del suelo y la obligó a seguirle mientras salían de la celda. Isabel no pudo evitar aprovechar que el rubio se encontraba de espaldas a ella para dirigirle una exhaustiva mirada, los pantalones ajustados y la camisa se encontraban limpios y pulcros, debía haberse cambiado después de la batalla donde la habían capturado, además no llevaba su típico abrigo de capitán, algo que extrañó a la castaña, pero que le permitió vislumbrar el cuello del inglés asomando de la blusa, desde luego era muy apetecible. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esa idea de la cabeza y comenzó a revolverse.

El cambio de actitud de su prisionera fue algo que Arthur notó al instante, suspiró molesto, aunque solo en parte, si ella no se resistía no sería ni la mitad de divertido.

- Estate quietecita, ¿quieres? – pidió de malos modos en el idioma neutral que utilizaban las naciones para relacionarse – no te interesa hacerme enfadar.

- ¿A dónde me llevas? – preguntó ella sin hacer ningún caso a las palabras del inglés y revolviéndose.

- A mi camarote – fue la respuesta simple y llama del inglés.

- ¡¿_Qué_? – medio pregunto y gritó la castaña deteniéndose de repente y hablando en su idioma.

Arthur se limitó a sonreír perversamente sin hacer caso al grito de la española, aunque sí que aprovechó su reciente pasividad para cogerla en brazos, lo que hizo que ella volviera a resistirse, inútil, no pensaba soltarla.

- Allí estaremos más cómodos y tendremos más… intimidad - susurró en el oído de la castaña sugerentemente – y deberías portarte mejor, ya me has cansado con tanta tontería.

El rubio aprovechó la réplica que le iba a dar ella y juntó sus labios con los de España, la sorpresa de ella le permitió profundizar el beso al introducir su lengua y saborear la boca de Isabel antes de percibir como ella intentaba morderle, lo evitó por poco y mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de la mujer hasta hacerlo sangrar. Se separó con una sonrisa ladina al escuchar el quejido de ella. No había estado nada mal, llevaba tantos años queriendo catar esos labios y por fin lo había conseguido, además el resultado no había sido nada decepcionante.

- Maldita rata de alcantarilla, ¿por qué has hecho eso? – recriminó la española notando la sangre en su labio y pasando la lengua sobre él para acatar la herida sin saber que eso no hacía más que aumentar la lujuria del inglés. La había tomado por sorpresa y su respuesta la dejó aún peor.

- Porque quería y puedo hacerlo – fue la única respuesta de Arthur que volvía a caminar con ella en brazos hasta su camarote. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta entonces.

Isabel se encontraba demasiado metida en sus propias reflexiones como para ser capaz de darse cuenta de dónde la estaba llevando Arthur. Aún en los brazos del pirata podía llevarse las manos a sus labios, hacía ver que era para comprobar la pequeña herida, pero en realidad era un intento de recordar el tacto de los labios del inglés sobre los suyos. Decir que la había sorprendido era quedarse corto, pero no era por la acción del rubio, en cierta manera era previsible después de las miradas que le había estado lanzando, se hacía la tonta y despistada pero no lo era, no, lo que le había sorprendido había su primera reacción, o más bien, la que había estado a punto de ser su reacción, ¡había querido corresponderle! No podía sentirse atraída por ese maldito pirata, y menos ahora, no le había interesado lo más mínimo durante el breve tiempo que sus jefes habían estado casados ¿por qué ahora que se dedicaba a hacerle la vida imposible no podía evitar sentirse atraída hacia él? Definitivamente Romana tenía razón, era tonta.

La falta de sostén sobre su cuerpo y la caída sobre algo blando la despertó de sus ensoñaciones. ¡Maldito Inglaterra! La había lanzado sobre la cama sin ningún tipo de consideración.

- ¡_Imbécil_! – le gritó en su lengua natal.

Arthur sonrió ante el fallo de la castaña, eso le daba una escusa perfecta para empezar lo que tenía planeado, aunque tampoco es que la necesitase, iba a hacerlo de todas formas.

- _What have I told you about speaking in your language?_ – le preguntó – voy a tener que enseñarte modales, no sabes cuánto lo voy a disfrutar.

El rubio se inclinó sobre ella obligándola a tumbarse bajo él, aunque intentó empujarlo con las manos, esposadas, pero todavía útiles, aunque no consiguió nada porque Arthur no tenía intención de besarla, como ella temía, al menos no de momento, lo que hizo fue encadenar la cadena que se encontraba en torno a su cuello al cabecero de la cama junto con la esposas, de manera que sus brazos se encontraban por encima de su cabeza. Una vez terminó comenzó a besar su cuello pasando su lengua sobre él y dándole pequeños mordiscos hasta dejar una marca, Isabel hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para que no se le escapase ningún gemido, algo que Arthur notaba y no podía evitar sonreír mientras continuaba con sus besos, de verdad la chica era muy sensible en su cuello, se preguntó que más zonas así tendría, pensaba descubrir todas y cada una de ellas durante esa noche.

Isabel suspiró aliviada cuando Arthur se alejó de ella, sentía que su fuerza de voluntad iba a caer en picado. Se incorporó un poco sobre la cama y lo que vio no le gustó nada, Arthur se había quitado la camisa, pero eso no era el problema, es más, esa parte le gustaba y mucho, porque el rubio tenía un torso bien formado y apetecible, sobre todo apetecible, lo que no le había gustado es que en su mano derecha había ahora un cuchillo, tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, lo que venía a continuación iba a dolerle, y mucho. Se sorprendió al escuchar el sonido de la tela rasgada y abrió los ojos. Se arrepintió al instante, Arthur estaba rasgando lo que quedaba de su camisa hasta que está se convirtió en un montón de jirones esparcidos por el suelo. Ahora tenía su pecho al descubierto, se sonrojó irremediablemente y volteó la cara para no ver la cara de satisfacción de Inglaterra.

El último gesto de España le pareció increíblemente dulce y adorable a Inglaterra, pero no pensaba permitir que ella no le mirase directamente a los ojos, no, España no tenía derecho a olvidar quien era él, no tenía ningún derecho a apartar la mirada del que la había derrotado y la tenía encadenada a su cama. Tomó el rostro de la castaña y la obligó a mirarlo.

- Ni se te ocurra intentar ignorarme – susurró con sus labios prácticamente unidos – y olvídate de morder, será peor.

Sin dar tiempo a la castaña a contestar volvió a besarla, esta vez más violentamente, obligándola a abrir la boca y a aceptar la invasión de su lengua. Aprovechó el momento además para llevar sus manos a los pechos de la castaña para masajearlos. Isabel lo notó al instante y casi agradeció tener la boca ocupada, de manera que su gemido no se escuchó. Maldito Inglaterra, ¿por qué la volvía tan irracional? Era tan distinto a Austria… Austria, ¡Roderich! ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de su _marido_? Separó su boca del inglés urgentemente.

- _Please, stop._

Arthur se detuvo en seco, parecía que Isabel por fin se había rendido a él, que iba a acabar aceptando su dominio y ahora le pedía parar, no es que no se lo esperase, pero le había sorprendido que lo dijese en inglés cuando no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra en su idioma, ni siquiera cuando la había amenazado ¿por qué ahora sí?

- _Why should I stop_? – le preguntó incorporándose sobre ella para poder verla mejor.

Isabel le miró a los ojos sonrojada e intentó apartar la mirada de nuevo, cosa que Arthur le impidió, en sus ojos leyó lo que ya le había dicho antes, "no me ignores", así que le mantuvo la mirada.

- Estoy _casada_, no puedo hacerle esto a Roderich.

La mención del austriaco bastó para que Arthur se pusiese furioso, ese puñetero de Austria ya le había fastidiado muchas cosas durante la breve unión de su antigua jefa con el jefe de España, él había sido la escusa que España le había puesto a cada intento de acercamiento del inglés, y ahora que la tenía atada a su cama, literalmente, y a punto de conseguir que participase activamente junto a él, volvía a ponerse en medio.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que mencionarlo?

Arthur se levantó de la cama enfadado y se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras daba la espalda a Isabel. Intentó tranquilizarse, ahora era él quien estaba con Isabel, y no pensaba perder esa oportunidad que la propia Isabel le había regalado con esa tontería de intentar invadirlo.

- Porque es mi marido – respondió Isabel con fuego en los ojos. Se había incorporado en la cama e intentaba mantener su dignidad, algo complicado cuando no tienes nada que te cubra el pecho y estás inmovilizada - ¿qué esperabas? – no tuvo el efecto esperado y el inglés se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

- Voy a hacer que te olvides de él para siempre – dijo Arthur que volvía a estar sobre ella, la pasión con la que lo había mirado le había encendido demasiado – voy a hacer que yo sea lo único que aparezca en tu cabeza – volvió a besarla.

Isabel abrió la boca por instinto y se dejó hacer, definitivamente era una mala esposa, no podía estar sintiendo lo que sentía con ese beso, ni sus piernas deberían estar abriéndose para sentir al pirata, que, por la presión que notaba sobre su intimidad, demostraba que estaba muy bien preparado. Gimió cuando las manos del rubio bajaron sobre su espalda hasta posarse sobre su parte trasera, todavía cubierta por los pantalones y la apretaron. Inglaterra abandonó su boca y comenzó a deslizar sus besos por su cuello, bajando por allí hasta llegar a sus pechos. Volvió a gemir todavía más fuerte cuando el rubio pasó la lengua por uno de sus pezones. Quería gritar su nombre, había estado a punto de hacerlo, pero debía resistir, no podía dejarle ganar así.

- ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? – preguntó para apartarlo de su cuerpo aunque solo fuese unos instantes, cosa que consiguió.

- ¿Por qué he hecho qué? – preguntó el rubio sin entender, no le gustaban tantas interrupciones, pero parecía que con Isabel las cosas funcionaban así, aunque mientras no volviese a mencionar a maridos u otros amantes podría sobrellevarlo.

- Lo de los piratas – aclaró la castaña mirándole con furia a los ojos – si querías que me metiese en tu cama voluntariamente, no parece el mejor plan del mundo – se quejó.

- Aaa, pero sí que lo ha sido – dijo Arthur con una sonrisa pervertida – mira sino dónde estás – apretó el culo de la española, pues sus manos todavía no habían abandonada esa parte de su anatomía – _I love your ass, Spain_.

Isabel se sonrojó por el cumplido aunque no hizo ninguna referencia a él.

- Te recuerdo la parte de voluntariamente, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero estoy encadenada – ironizó.

- Te conozco mejor de lo que tú te crees – dio Arthur sin borrar su sonrisa – incluso mejor que tú misma, ¿acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de que disfrutas con esto? Mi querida Isabel, la única razón por la que me has estado haciendo caso durante estos últimos años ha sido porque te has visto amenazada por mí, porque podía _conquistarte_ – ronroneó en su oído – mis piratas han conseguido que no puedas pensar en otra cosa que no sea en mí y por eso me deseas – introdujo su mano derecha por dentro de la ropa de la castaña bajo hasta llegar a su intimidad, húmeda, e introdujo un par de dedos en su interior – porque me deseas, España, no puedes negarlo - comenzó a mover sus dedos rítmicamente consiguiendo arrancar varios gemidos de placer a la castaña – no te reprimas, di mi nombre – susurró de nuevo en su oído mientras daba pequeños mordiscos en el lóbulo de la oreja – dilo.

- A-a… ¡Arthur! – gritó ella ya sin poder resistirse, porque el pirata tenía razón, la atracción que sentía por él había nacido a raíz de sus enfrentamientos, cuando ya no le tuvo como un seguro aliado, cuando, en vez de ignorarla, comenzó a molestarla, una actitud muy masoquista, pero cierta, a fin de cuentas, la única persona a la que respetaba más allá de una amistad era a Austria, quien prácticamente la había forzado a una unión, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en sus cosas, porque Inglaterra ya volvía a la carga.

Arthur había sacado su mano de dentro de los pantalones de Isabel y ahora besó y succionó cuanto quiso el pecho de la española y, cuando su excitación estaba a punto de matarlo, decidió dejarse de preliminares y se deshizo de sus pantalones y de los de la española junto con la ropa interior. Ahora estaban los dos completamente desnudos y el inglés se fijó en la mirada de la española, sus ojos brillaban por el deseo y le gritaban "Ven, acércate si te atreves". Sonrió por supuesto que iba a atreverse. Se colocó sobre ella y puso su rostro a la altura del de ella.

- Dime, _Spain_, ¿alguna vez has tenido a un hombre de verdad dentro de ti?

- En realidad, me gustaría comprobar si eres tú un hombre de verdad – dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

Un fuerte gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando Inglaterra entró de repente en ella, dicho sonido fue acompañado de un fuerte jadeo por parte del rubio. Apenas un instante después sintió como el rubio comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella. Se moría de ganas de agarrarse a su espalda y clavarle las uñas en esa piel pálida, pero las malditas esposas se lo impedían, así que se conformó con rodear la cintura del rubio con las piernas mientras gritaba su nombre.

Arthur embestía cada vez con más fuerza, había tomado las caderas de la española con sus manos para aumentar la profundidad y que ella le rodease con las piernas ayudaba bastante. Sonreía mientras escuchaba su nombre salir de esos labios, y no podía más que corresponderle gritando él también el de ella. Tras un rato penetrándola se agachó un poco para poder besarla mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de ella, cuando se separaron los dos lucían una sonrisa en los labios, aunque Isabel pronto cerró los ojos y una mueca de placer cubrió su rostro.

- Aaa… Arthur, creo que… - comenzó la española sin llegar a terminar la frase.

El rubio entendió enseguida lo que quería decir la española cuando notó como las paredes en torno a su miembro se contraían rítmicamente, él tampoco aguantó mucho más.

- ¡Isabel!

La susodicha sintió como la semilla cálida de Arthur la llenaba entera tras la última embestida del rubio. El rostro de satisfacción de él fue una alegría para ella. Tras unos instantes intentando recobrar la respiración, notó como salía suavemente de su interior.

Inglaterra salió de la cama y se vistió bajo la mirada entre confundida y enfadada de España. Se disponía a abandonar el camarote cuando la voz de la española le detuvo. Sonrió ante eso, lo esperaba y lo deseaba.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A una fiesta – contestó simplemente – no sé si lo sabes, pero acabo de obtener una gran victoria y pienso celebrarla – la miró de arriba abajo – en realidad volver a celebrarla – comentó mordiéndose el labio.

- ¡No me puedes dejar así! – le gritó refiriéndose a su estado de desnudez y a las cadenas que la esposaban.

- Tienes razón – se acercó a la cama y se inclinó un poco hasta darle un suave beso que España aceptó gustosa – ahora sí que me voy – había cortado el beso rápidamente.

La castaña comenzó a quejarse y le dirigió todos los insultos que se sabía en todos los idiomas que conocía, que decir que Kirkland se sorprendió ante la lista tan increíblemente larga que escuchó, aunque lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo. Echó las sábanas sobre el cuerpo de la castaña de manera que, al menos, no estuviese a la vista de cualquiera que abriese la puerta, como ocurrió ahora.

- _Ey, England! Why don't you join us outside_? _There's a party and…_– dijo la persona que acababa de entrar, aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta de la situación – _I see… you've already had fun._

Si Isabel estaba enfadada, ahora estaba furiosa y lo único que hacía que Arthur mantuviese la cabeza sobre los hombros era que todavía se encontraba esposada y encadenada a la cama. El hombre que había entrado no era otro que Francis Drake, la tercera persona más odiada por España en esos momentos, la segunda era la jefa de Inglaterra, la reina hereje como la llamaba ella, y el primero era el propio Inglaterra, en esos momentos MUY por encima del resto.

- _Yeah, I had_ – murmuró Inglaterra sin apartar la mirada del rostro de España que estaba adquiriendo una tonalidad azul para nada sana – tranquila, _my gypsy, _no tardaré mucho en volver contigo – le dio un beso en la mejilla y recibió un cabezazo por parte de la chica que le hizo reír para fastidio de ella – _don't forget that you' re mine_.

Tras esto los dos piratas abandonaron la habitación entre carcajadas dejando a la española totalmente furiosa, aunque una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro.

- _Puede que hayas ganado esta batalla, Inglaterra, pero te puedo asegurar que nadie se mete con el Imperio español y sale indemne._

* * *

><p>(Pereza para poner la traducción del inglés al español)<p>

La autora mira fijamente a Inglaterra y Fem!España.

España: ¿Por qué nos miras así?

Yo: Sois unos pervertidos, mira lo que me habéis hecho hacer.

Inglaterra: You bloody wanker, eso lo escribiste tú sola.

Yo: Mentiraaaaa, yo no quería hacer un lemon, pero vosotros me habéis obligado.

España e Inglaterra se sonrojan y miran hacia otro lado mientras silban.

Yo: malvados.

Bueno, aquí es 2º cap, al final la he continuado, gracias a los reviews, y van a ser unos cuantos. ¿Explicación a la ida de olla de antes? Sencillo, no iba a ser un lemon (ni tan largo),pero estos dos cogieron el teclado del ordenador y se montaron su propia escena ¡pervertidos! Luego dicen de Francia…

Para los (más bien las, pero bueno) seguís _Tan sólo un clavel_ estoy con el capítulo de Rusia, pero ha salido un churro tan gigantesco que voy a rehacerlo para hacer algo decente… sino Iván me matará (se gira y ve a Iván con una sonrisa adorable y la cañería asintiendo, escalofrío).

Próximamente: La Invencible inglesa aka como Isabel se ukeó a Arthur (¿) o algo así XD.

Y ahora… ¡reviews!

_omgPrussiainadress_ y es una pena, son una pareja tan productiva… Me alegro de que te haya gustado ^^ y aquí ha llegado la continuación.

_ariadonechan_ porque Nyo!España mola y con Arthur es pura pasión desatada. ¡Llenemos al mundo de Nyo!España! Todos acabarán rendidos a su adorabilidad (¿)

Uuu, chocolate, que bien con el hambre que tenía ^^, se lo come de un bocado.

Bueno aquí tienes la Armada según Fem!España (más bien según yo, pero bueno) espero que te guste.


End file.
